Shall We Date?: Ninja Love/Musashi Miyamoto
Walkthrough 'Side stories:' Below here are all the side stories each with the right answer leading to the happy ending. Note that some are kind off ... "wild" ^_^; Female Ninja Training: For some reasons Musashi and I traveled together. I still have no idea what kind of person he is. Huh? Take of your clothes? In the hotspring together? Why is this even happening. *I'll be okay. On the Road to Happiness: Musashi was assigned to be a sword trainer at Tokugawa's castle, though we were turned away at Tokugawa's gate. The willful Musashi changed his plan and started heading to North instead... How can he just change plan like this? *Go and help. Mission Adorable: Musashi is a sword trainer at Nagasaka's castle. The Nagasaka Princess seems to like him a lot. They look so loving although Musashi denied his feelings for the princess. While looking at him as a bystander, I'm feeling jealous, we had since... *Of course not. Sweet Ceremony: Being violent and killing others was part of Musashi's duty. Deep down, Musashi has somewhat worries about his present happiness. While the cocky Munenori, Musashi's ally who has always had a crush on me, certainly did not miss a chance to seduce me when there is any to tell me " I can be wild between the sheets. " *Okay. Mission Adorable 2: Musashi and pupils were practicing over the mountain. I was tagged along being a caretaker, and I loved it! When I heard some pupils were drowning, I hurried and jumped into the pond thinking to use what I've learnt to save the drowning pupils, but ended up... *You idiot! Sweet Honeymoon: " I want to see Japans best swordsmith! " He's crazy about a sword as usual. You feel a bit lonely but want to support him. *I'm Okay! Romantic Festival: You break a portable shrine when you help build it. That makes Musashi angry... But he takes you to the shade of a tree and holds you tightly! *There's no way that would happen! Enchanted Princess: You aren't who you are... Musashi seems sad and leaves you alone. You just wanted to support him, but the ninjutsu messes up your... *I do... want you to... Temptation Love: Musashi is teaching you how to fight with a sword. " I wish I could protect you... " Hanzo holds you... His arms are different from Musashi's... *Even so, I love Musashi Hanzo's Interruption: " I'm happy with you and... " Musashi makes you melt... " You force her to work?! " Hanzo get's mad! And they end up in a battle! *I don't want the two of you to fight! Crash into You: He has eaten your sweets! " You idiot! " You yell at him... but you feel guilty for being upset... *Let's share it. First Anniversary: He practices swordplay even on your wedding anniversary... " Let's have a bath " He takes off your kimono and...! *Stay Category:Shall We Date?: Ninja Love